


The worst has yet to come

by orphan_account



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something is kidnapping the spouses of some of the rangers. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst has yet to come

**.**

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _ **

**_Name: Wesley Collins_ **

**_Silver Guardian, Former Red time force Ranger_ **

**_Spouse: Eric Meyers (Silver Guardian, former quantum ranger)_ **

**_Status: Missing, Last seen in Silver Hills_ **

****

**_Name: Jason Lee Scott_ **

**_Former Red Ranger_ **

**_Spouse: Thomas Oliver (Former red ranger, former green ranger, former white ranger, former black ranger)_ **

**_Status: Missing. Last seen in Angel Grove_ **

****

**_Name: Andros_ **

**_Former red space ranger_ **

**_Spouse: Zhane_ **

**_Status: Missing. Last seen on the planet KO-35_ **

****

**_Name: Orion_ **

**_Current Silver megaforce Ranger_ **

**_Spouse: Boyfriend Troy Burrows (Current Red Megaforce ranger)_ **

**_Status: Missing. Last seen in Harwood County_ **

****

**_Name: Shane Clark_ **

**_Former Red Wind Ranger, Sensei of the wind Academy_ **

**_Spouse: Dustin Brookes (Former Yellow Wind Ranger, Sensei at the wind academy)_ **

**_Status: Missing, Last seen in Blue Bay Harbor_ **

****

**_Name: Jayden Shiba_ **

**_Former Red Samurai ranger_ **

**_Spouse: Mike (Former Green samurai ranger)_ **

**_Status: Missing. Last seen in Panorama City_ **

  _All went missing from the area listed above at the exact same time: 12:04 of April 18 2013_

 

I looked at the files in my hand and then I looked to Eric Meyers, Zhane, Troy Burrows, Dustin Brookes and Mike. They all wore similar expressions.

None of us knew what happened exactly. All we know is that when we got home on April 18 our respective partners were gone. Not a note or anything. At first we thought that maybe our enemies had found a way back and wanted revenge but for some of us that was impossible. Rita had become good and then was destroyed, According to Mike, Master Xandred was locked away in the netherworld, Ransik had become good according to Eric, and Dustin had said that Lothor was in the abyss and Astronema was good now as well. They all had no reason for revenge. So the question remained, who took them?

“Sitting here isn’t going to get them back.” Mike finally spoke after several seconds of unnatural silence.

“I know. But are we to do?” I responded. We had no powers, and no clue as to where they were and I was worried.

“We have to something. I can’t just sit here while he’s out there. Who knows what kind of person has them.” Zhane added.

Eric was the only one that kept a level head. He had this persona about him. Never to show fear. But I knew deep inside he was hurting. After all he and Wes had been through. This must have been tough for him.            

 

MEANWHILE….. In an undisclosed location.

Jason Lee Scott:

When I came to, I realized that I was chained to a pipe. The room was dimly lit but I could still see. There were five other men here as well. Some of them I recognized. Some I didn’t.

Wes, the red ranger of the time force rangers was the only one awake.

“Wes. Dude what is going on?” I asked. He shook his head.

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is responding to a call and the next thing I know I’m here. I have no idea what happened.”

I struggled against the restraints. Nothing. 


End file.
